


Kaede: A Naruto & Naruto Shippuden Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fourth Shinobi War, Gen, Iwagakure | Hidden Stone Village, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Kumogakure | Hidden Cloud Village, Ninja, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Orochimaru Being Orochimaru (Naruto), Pre-Canon, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm the small Maple Tree with reddish leaves, ready to cover the ones who look for my help under the gentle protection of my branches. My leaves are sharpened and my roots strong.I will not bend to the world's wind."---Kaede is a young girl from Konohagakure; the Village Hidden in the Leaves, born as one of the few remaining Senju still living within the village, and the great-granddaughter of First Hokage Hashirama Senju, to boot.
Kudos: 3





	1. A Message from the Author

First off, I'd like to thank everyone who is here for coming to read Kaede: A Naruto & Naruto Shippuden Fanfiction. I had it up a few months back under the title Legacy and had took it down to rewrite it. Sorry about the delay in that. Real life has been, for lack of better words, hectic! And I just now got WiFi back after all of this. 

It's good to be back and reconnected with my fellow fans and fanfic writers. 

I'm going to put this out, here and now though, that I do not nor will I ever own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. They both belong to Masashi Kishimoto and his staff. 

If I did own Naruto, however, I would have done the female characters of the show better by them. And I certainly would not be here on ArchiveofOurOwn. 

The characters and plots I do own, please be respectful and don't steal. And no flaming, please!! Flames are for roasting marshmallows. 

Thank you. 😋

And while I do own the character Kaede as well as a few other OCs, I do not own her representation, Asuna Yuuki. Asuna belongs to the creators and writers of Sword Art Online.

Until next time! 

Please comment/bookmark/kudos!


	2. Kaede: A Naruto & Naruto Shippuden Fanfiction

"I'm the small Maple Tree with reddish leaves, ready to cover the ones who look for my help under the gentle protection of my branches. My leaves are sharpened and my roots strong.   
I will not bend to the world's wind."

|| **Extended** **Summary** ||

Kaede is a young girl from Konohagakure; the Village Hidden in the Leaves, born as one of the few remaining Senju still living within the village, and the great-granddaughter of First Hokage Hashirama Senju, to boot. She has only one goal; to follow in the footsteps of her legendary grandfather by becoming Hokage, the strongest and most respected ninja in her village.

With such a legendary figure as her ancestor, Kaede will have big shoes to try and fill, and more than her fair share of rivals to surpass if she ever wishes to be Hokage.

Follow Kaede, her friends, and sensei, as they weather many trials on their journey of being a ninja. They must navigate a world full of interesting sorts; both the crazy, the friendly, and the minacious.

Can they come out of it intact?


	3. Part One

|| **Part One Epigraph** || 

"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." 

|| **Part One Playlist** ||

1) Daylight of Konoha - Toshiro Masuda

2) Orochimaru's Theme - Toshiro Masuda

3) Rhapsody of Youth - Sambomaster

4) Speechless - Naomi Scott

5) Wind and Waves Satellite - Snowkel

6) GO!! - FLOW 

7) Monster - Skillet

8) Swaying - Hearts Grow


	4. [Prologue] Whatever Will Be, Will Be

In the village of Konoha walked three best friends and former teammates.

Kushina Uzumaki, a beautiful woman with ankle-length red hair and blue eyes, walked in the middle of her best friends Yoshino Nara and Megumi Senju. They walked down the streets, chatting away and laughing, and paid no mind to the looks they got from those around them.

The women had known each other for years, from their days at the ninja academy to being teammates in the same squad. Of the three, only Kushina and Megumi were pregnant. Yoshino held her infant -- a boy a little over a week old, in her arms.

"Kyaaa! Shikamaru is soo handsome, ya know!" exclaimed Kushina as she put a hand to her belly and started rubbing in gentle circles. "It's only a matter of time, and he'll soon have his pick of the girls just like Shikaku did." 

She leaned over Shikamaru and blew a loud raspberry into his cheek. Shikamaru gave a squeal and scowled back at Kushina.

"Keep that up and he'll start disliking you," giggled Megumi, a woman with auburn hair styled in a double waterfall braid that fell down to her waist, and bright green eyes. "Won't you? Yes, you will! Yes, you will, you handsome boy!" she cooed in a high voice. "You and your handsome face. Handsome, handsome, handsome."

A woman with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail rolled her dark eyes heavenward and chuckled. This was Yoshino Nara. You'd think she'd be used to her friends and their antics after all these years. "If I return home and cannot get Shikamaru down for his nap due to being too fussy, I'm blaming both of you."

Megumi smiled at her friend. "I still cannot believe I am having the only girl from out of the three of us. Isamu is thrilled as can be."

"It didn't surprise me at all, ya know," said Kushina, punching the air in front of her and smiling. "You're only the biggest girly girl in the whole village. Chances are your little girl will grow up to be just like you." 

"I hope so. At least to some extent." 

"The kunoichi most likely to be popular with her academy peers, to be fashionable, top of the class and class president like her momma, or at least, part of the student council, just like Yoshino." Kushina reminisced on both of her friends time at the academy.

In childhood, throughout her time at the academy, Kushina had been the tomboy, the one you'd see roughhousing with students; throwing them around like rag dolls and pummeling them to the ground. Yoshino's husband, Shikaku, was a frequent recipient of Kushina's beatings when they were children. 

It's how Yoshino and Megumi recalled, Kushina later became renowned as the Red-Hot Bloody Habanero amongst her peers.

Yoshino laughed at the two.

"You both are due soon right? This is a good a time as any to come up with names for your soon-to-be little ones. Have you got any names planned, Kushina?"

Kushina smiled. "Minato and I decided on naming our little one Naruto, after a character in Master Jiraiya's book in the hopes he grows up as kind and determined as the character he's named after, and like Master Jiraiya, of course."

Megumi snorted. "Let's just hope he doesn't grow up to have Master Jiraiya's perverted tendencies, too."

Kushina paled and a visible shudder ran up and down her spine. To her utter horror, she hadn't thought of that outcome. How could she forget that Jiraiya, one of the Sannin, had questionable habits?

He called it researching, but his research got him beat to a bloody raw pulp by Lady Tsunade, his teammate and fellow Sannin, a woman with a temper rivaling her own, when she caught him peeping on her in the bathhouse. Luckily for him, Tsunade was a medic and one of the best.

"I'm sure he'll be a little gentleman to the girls, if you have anything to say about it," Yoshino gave her friend a reassuring pat on the back and turned to Megumi. "What about you? Have you or Isamu come up with any names yet?"

"Well, I really like the name Kaede, after the maple tree," Megumi stopped mid-sentence to brush some hair away from her face. "And it's what I'd like to name her - after something that is strong and long-enduring. Plus, it'll be a break from Hino naming traditions."

Yoshino thought the name to be lovely and said so. "Kaede, what a beautiful name. I'm assuming you are naming her that for the symbolism behind it?" 

"Mm-hmm. That's right." Megumi bobbed her head. "When I told Isamu my choice for a name he actually seemed to really like it. I so do hope our children; your son and my daughter get along well." 

Kushina let out an excited squeal making Yoshino and Megumi cringe from the unexpected outburst, and for Shikamaru to glare up at her. "So beautiful ya know!" she exclaimed. "Kaede, Naruto, and Shikamaru will be the greatest team of the century." She stopped and laughed at her thoughts. "An Uzumaki, Senju and a Nara? The world had better look out." 

"I say the world has nothing to worry about," said Megumi with a giggle. "My baby girl is going to stay pure and innocent. As the heiress of the Senju clan, Kaede's going to focus on her ninja career. She won't have time for boys, not until she's older. Much, much older." 

Kushina snorted. "Yeah, uh-huh, sure. Like you when we were teenagers." Yoshino laughed out loud at that and Megumi, her normally pale cheeks turned as bright a red as Kushina's hair, at the reminder of all her ex-boyfriends.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about that!" Megumi whined with her best friends cracking up on both sides of her. "Do you remember that puppeteer from the Sand?" Kushina continued not missing a beat, and Yoshino nodded, giggling behind her hand.

"I never quite figured out what Megumi saw in that weirdo."

"Megumi, Kushina, Yoshino!" 

The three friends paused at the familiar voice calling out to them and turned around. A man with spiky light brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing the standard flak jacket of an elite shinobi, ran through the crowd of villagers. Even with burn scars that ran from his neck to the lower part of his chin, the women of the village still found Isamu to be rather handsome.

Isamu Senju weaved through a crowd of villagers, in, out and around, coming close to a collision course with an elderly woman but spun out of the way just in time to avoid her.

"Sorry 'bout that lady!" He yelled over his shoulder and the woman, she flipped him off and stomped off; grumbling all the while about 'youth these days'.

"I still find it hard to believe that goofball is an elite ninja and a clan head to boot." Kushina whispered in amusement, while Yoshino and Megumi watched, the latter of whom had a red tint to her cheeks.

'How does he manage to be both handsome and so embarrassing at the same time?' Megumi thought to herself. Isamu held both hands up, waving them in the air above his head to flag the ladies down.

Isamu managed to make his way to the women - without any more mishaps - and gave an exhausted smile. "Sorry about that ladies. I just got back from my mission." He said as a way of explanation.

Yoshino's eyebrows shot up. "Has Shikaku got back as well?"

Isamu nodded back at her and looked down at Shikamaru, all wrapped up and snug in his mother's arms. "Holy shit, he's a chunky baby! What the hell have you and Shikaku been feeding him, Yoshino?" 

If Yoshino didn't have her hands full holding her son, she herself would have been thrashing Isamu. As fate, or karma, would have it, she didn't need to. 

Megumi face palmed as Kushina hit Isamu full in the face with a frying pan, glaring with her long hair split into nine parts and flaming upwards. "You featherhead! It's baby fat and he'll grow out of it. And no swearing around babies, I don't need my soon-to-be goddaughter picking up nasty habits, ya know!!"

Yoshino frowned at her best friend's husband while making a 'tsk tsk' sound. Megumi pouted at her husband - twitching in the dirt and holding his face - with her arms crossed. Kushina, sporting a triumphant look on her face, tapped the back of the pan against her palm as if daring Isamu to say something else. 

"Well, we better get going. Bye guys." 

Megumi helped her husband off the ground, gave Shikamaru a kiss on the forehead, and left waving goodbye to her friends as Isamu sulked right beside her.

"I can't believe a decorated Jōnin who goes on dangerous missions can lose to a pregnant and retired kunoichi like that," Megumi teased. "Maybe you've lost your edge, husband." 

"Say whaa?" Isamu's eyes bulged open in terror at the very thought. "Kushina would kill me if I were to try anything with her." 

"Maybe you shouldn't provoke her so much, yeah?" Megumi reasoned, brushing past Isamu. "You might actually live longer." 

"Man, Shikaku has it right. Women really are --"

"Finish that sentence and there will be no dinner made for you tonight." Megumi interrupted with a warning scowl. Something about the look on her husband's face made her bust out giggling as she went on her way down the road.

Isamu watched his wife for a good, long minute before deciding to run to catch up to her retreating form. 

"Hey! The least you can do is wait for me!!" 

::

Unbeknownst to everyone in the village, a lone figure with long black hair and snake-like eyes stood above the Hokage Stone Monument. He wore a long, black cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and chin high collar. 

"Soon ... and everything will be mine," said the mysterious figure with a sadistic smirk, licking his lips with a tongue that fell past his chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun. Dun. DUN. Now who could that figure be, I wonder? And what does he want with the Leaf? Nothing good, I bet.
> 
> Any future predictions? Will the mothers have their wishes fulfilled with their children being in the same squad, or will Shikamaru follow the legacy of his father?
> 
> For those wondering about the Hino clan mentioned in my fanfic, yes, it's a made up clan of my invention. The name translates as "fire" (火 hi) and "field" (野 no), a reference to their kekkei genkai.  
> In my fanfic, both Megumi, Kaede, and Mei Terumī are descended from the clan. The clan has two kekkei genkai; Lava Style (molten rock version) and Vapour Style (corrosive mist version).
> 
> Here's a poll; should Kaede have Lava and Vapour or Wood and Vapour as her two kekkei genkai? Sound off in the commentary.
> 
> The official first chapter will see the introduction of several new and familiar characters as they begin the academy.


End file.
